Sabrina Silverheart
Stormwindian |Row 2 title = Born |Row 2 info = December, 604 K.C. (Age 23) Duskwood, Kingdom of Stormwind |Row 3 title = Titles |Row 3 info = Knight of the Brotherhood of the Horse Knight of His Majesty's Royal Guard Lady Silverheart ---- |Row 4 title = Allegiance |Row 4 info = Grand Alliance |Row 5 title = Affiliations |Row 5 info = Brotherhood of the Horse Stormwind Royal Guard Grand Alliance ---- |Row 6 title = Beliefs Denomination |Row 6 info = Holy Light Church of the Holy Light |Row 7 title =Relatives |Row 7 info = Jerrik Froidvar (Grandfather) Elderelia Froidvar (Grandmother) † Aldrius Silverheart (Father) † Cirona Senara-Silverheart (Mother) † |Row 8 title = Coat of Arms |Row 8 info = ---- |Row 9 title = Accolades |Row 9 info = Knight |image = Sabrine.jpg| 335px |caption = A portrait of Dame Sabrina. }} Dame Sabrina Silverheart of Senara, stylised Dame Sabrina the Winterblade, is a Knight of the Kingdom of Stormwind and a Knight in His Majesty's Royal Guard. She is considered one of the most skilled swordsmen in the Eastern Kingdoms, and fights well beyond her years. Dame Sabrina hails from Duskwood. She has taken the mantle of Lady Silverheart from her father, and holds the region of Senara in-perpetuity for the Crown. Dame Sabrina has come to be known as the Blade of Winter's Light, or Winterblade, due to her prowess with a particular set of enchanted arming swords. She is often seen dual wielding these blades. Description Dame Sabrina is rather short for a Knight, standing at a petite five feet and eight inches tall. Her face has very refined features, and despite her father being common-born she manages to not only carry herself in an ethereal manner, but also maintains features very common of those born to higher class. High cheekbones frame her face, followed by a slender form that stalks through the world as if a pride lord were ruling over his land. A curious, yet defining feature of Sabrina manages to be her snow-white hair that when not confined to a bun cascades to a lengthy two inches below her neck. Delicate, yet calloused hands seem to maintain an unnatural youth uncommon to those of her status. Even her eyes keep a silver gaze, their unnatural shade seeming to gaze into the world with a curious staple. Biography Early Life Sabrina was the firstborn child of the newly-ordained House of Silverheart. Her father was a man who served extensively during the Orcish Wars. As a common-born Farmer, Aldrius Froidvar felt that he could do very little to service himself as the Horde ravaged the land. Along with the promise of riches and fortune in the war, and what he perceived a calling of the Light, the farmer sold his estate to the prestigious Senara family only to purchase a set of chainmail, a simple shield, a longsword, a horse, and riding to meet with the forces of King Llane Wrynn. Upon the battlefield, he met with a Paladin of the Brotherhood of the Horse and patriarch of the Elven House Silverheart who he recognized from a Human cadet branch that had splintered off during the days of the Kingdom of Azeroth. As a result of his fervor for the Light, and heroic actions upon the field of battle, which managed to save several Knights of the Brotherhood of the Horse from certain doom, the Knight-Lord of Silverheart found it within himself to knight the then-young farmer upon the field of battle. He was swiftly given rank, though not land, for his service. As the war became more desperate, and battles turned from close victories to decisive defeats, Aldrius found himself wounded and within the care of a mysterious priestess. This woman refused to give him a name, nor the land of her origin, yet the pair grew very accustomed to one another as the new Knight found his injuries slow to heal. Days turned to weeks as Aldrius became more certain that he was not going to see the same moon again, but as the war came to a close he found his wounds responding to magical means of healing. The priestess offered to escort him back to his home so that she could study his condition in the event that he took a turn for the worst. As the pair began a swift ride for Duskwood, Aldrius learned that this woman was none other than Cirona of Senara, the firstborn and only surviving child who would lay claim to the Senara fortune: A manor located on the border of Duskwood and Deadwind Pass. When they arrived, Aldrius brazenly asked permission to court the Lord's daughter, and while he was initially reluctant, the man agreed to terms of courtship. Few suitors desired the land that was deemed both haunted and cursed, yet Aldrius seemed to be willing to risk health and comfort to attain the hand of his daughter. Following the Second War life seemed to settle down for Aldrius, who found himself wed to the Lady of Senara within only a few short years. It took six years following the war, but Aldrius found himself beginning a legacy: A child was conceived between him and his wife. Following her birth, Cirona promptly proposed to name her Sabrina. Aldrius disliked the name itself, and after much debate husband and wife came upon a comprise: Her name would be Sabrina Cirona Eofwynn Silverheart. Childhood Sabrina was an inquisitive child from the moment that she was born. She found herself consistently managing to get into situations that a child her age should not have even considered finding themselves in. By the time that she was six, Sabrina stole away her father's old arming sword and 'fighting' the illusions that haunted her family's home due to its proximity to Deadwind Pass. Her father caught her early on into these escapades, and despite his fear for her safety, instead of scolding the girl he applauded her work. He offered to train her with blade and once she came of age he offered to take her under his wing as a squire. Sabrina's training began with no break, and soon she found herself fighting straw dummies that Cirona had stitched up for her to practice with. Every day from what she perceived as morning to dusk would she be outside of the house, with a short sword that had been specifically forged for her, striking at the increasingly elaborate system of strings her mother had designed for her to face against both moving and still targets. This regimen changed, however, when her mother suddenly became incredibly ill. Sabrina was forced to watch as her mother agonized from a disease that the clerics, summoned by her father, had never before witnessed. A rapid consumption took her mother, and as she was unable to care for her body hair grew in clumps the likes of which Sabrina had never seen on a Human. When the disease reached its apex, her father dismissed the clerics so that her mother could simply die in peace surrounded by her family. After days of agonizing suffering, her mother succumbed to the strange disease that held her. Aldrius withdrew into a shell of himself, and Sabrina found a coffin being buried in a grave marked with her mother's name. It was then that her father decided her training would best be continued in Stormwind. Aldrius told Sabrina that he had arranged for her to meet with an old companion he had fought with during the war: A High Elven paladin by the name of Lissandra Silverheart. Over several years Sabrina trained under Lissandra, barely adjusting to the Elf's speed and reflexes as her training was a much more head-on approach than the straw dummies Sabrina had practices with as a little girl. Her routine had changed entirely, and now she found herself in a land with sunlight. Before the sun rose, she was out in the yard of Silverheart Manor, nestled in the foothills of Hillsbrad less than a few hours' ride from Southshore. Over time, Sabrina would adopt well to the Elven woman's training, and eventually she returned to Stormwind in preparation for her final trials. She passed a majority of them with great ease, and became an ordained knight of the Brotherhood of the Horse. This joyous celebration would not last long, however. Teenage Years Sabrina was knighted at eighteen years of age in the year 622 K.C. The young woman learned upon completion of her trials that, to ensure a steady heart and even mind, news from home had been kept from her. Nine years ago her father had been slain, and her manor burnt to the ground by Black Riders. The only surviving artifacts from her family was their signet ring, boots of silence which had been granted to her Father as a gift for his knighting, her father's greatsword, and lastly a strange ring which had been left in the aftermath. Sabrina recognized all of the artifacts except the curious ring, yet she kept all of them nonetheless. Following her knighting Sabrina wrote to the King in a letter stating that she could not muster her forces for a war in Pandaria as a result of her manor falling into disrepair. She spent a little under a year rebuilding it, but as the Siege of Orgrimmar loomed she found herself ready for battle. Being thrust under the command of Sir Leothrid Windbreaker, Sabrina found her first taste of battle against the Iron Horde, but certainly not her last. Over the next few years she found herself facing off against them through the Dark Portal in the fractured timeline of an alternate Draenor. Her first command was given in the Tanaan Jungle where she was granted\ a small group of Draenei militia with which to fight an underground war against Gul'dan's forces in the jungle. Present Day Following the War against the Iron Horde Sabrina was granted a brief reprieve from fighting. She returned to her home to see the renovations that had initially been financed nearing completion. It was then, for several months, she came to settle within the halls of Senara Manor, but following visions that seeped in from the nearby Deadwind Past and her dreams being haunted by the specters of her parents, she found herself riding towards Stormwind in the middle of the night. Riding into the next day Sabrina found herself exhausted, and on the verge of passing out. She rented a room in an inn, and the next day was introduced to Sir Robert Norfolk. He offered his recommendation that she join The Stormwind Royal Guard and Sabrina graciously took him up on such an offer. She now resides within the Keep of Stormwind, but realizes that one day she must return home to confront the ghosts of her past. Skills As a Knight of the Brotherhood of the Horse Sabrina's skills in combat are nearly unmatched by a majority of Commoners within Stormwind. In addition to the average training underwent by a Knight, the extensive training Sabrina undertook under the tutor age of Dame Lissandra ensured that her reflexes would be more honed than that of most Humans. A caveat to such training, however, is that she is incapable of taking the beating a majority of knights would be capable of withstanding. In addition to her abilities with blades, the enchantments upon her boots have silenced her armor from making noise when the plates come against one another. This has resulted in a silent stride that is capable of taking most people who rely upon sound by surprise. Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Kingdom of Stormwind Category:Knights Category:Brotherhood of the Horse Category:Stormwind Guard Category:Stormwind Royal Guard Category:Stormwind Military Category:Stormwindian